Glaucoma refers to a group of eye conditions that damage the optic nerve, which is often caused by an abnormally high pressure in the eye. One way to reduce pressure in an eye with glaucoma is to surgically create a drain in the eye. This type of surgery is called a glaucoma filtration surgery, e.g., trabeculectomy. In glaucoma surgery, a piece of tissue in the drainage angle of the eye is removed, creating an opening. This new opening creates a drain, allowing fluid to drain out of the eye. The eye pressure is reduced because fluid can now drain with relative ease through the new opening into a reservoir (bleb) underneath the conjunctiva. The fluid is then absorbed by the body.
As a result of glaucoma filtration surgery, scarring and fibrosis can develop at the surgical site. The scarring and fibrosis often results in a gradual reduction of filtration and loss of control of intraocular pressure. Excess fibrosis is a key factor leading to scar formation and the failure of glaucoma filtration surgery. Current treatments for reducing the failure are still inadequate and need improvements.